Romantic Perspective
Romantic Perspective is the second episode of the first season of ClevanOTP's fanfiction: Glee: The New Years. It aired on October 17th, 2011. Plot Chuck spots Anna in the hallway, where he starts to wonder what it would be like to have a cute girl like Anna, but thinks that due to his smoking habits, Anna wouldn't be interested in him. However, as Anna lays her eyes on Chuck, she starts to think the opposite, thinking that he's cute and attractive, but feels like she'd be taking it too fast if she'd ask him out, and ironically admits to liking smokers and he gives a resemblance of Dallas Winston from the Outsiders, and self-consciously thinks that he'd be uncomfortable if she ever admitted that to him. When Chuck approaches her, suddenly, Anna quickly replies by wanting to go out with him. Although it wasn't what Chuck was going to ask, he approves and they go for a walk in the hallways. Anna tries to convince Chuck to join Glee Club, although Chuck has a bit of stage fright and isn't used to singing in front of a lot of people. When Anna calls him a cool guy, Chuck seems happy, until two football players give a slushie facial to Chuck. While this angers him, Anna tries to calm him down and cleans him up in a bathroom. Chuck thanks Anna for helping him, calling her a sweet girl, and Anna starts to blush, when Chuck questions her about her blushing, she tries to apologize. But Chuck claims to like it. Later on, Mr. Schuester and 4 out of 5 of the members in New Directions are in the choir room together, but Anna quickly comes in late, apologizing for the mishap in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester wants to recruit more members for Glee Club and try to persuade others to audition in order to have an equal number of genders. But Glee Club feels like they are hardly noticed, Mr. Schuester tried to ask Sue Sylvester for audition help. Sue Sylvester bluntly and frankly responds, declining Mr. Schuester's offer, but he doesn't lose hope. The next day, in the auditorium, Chuck catches up with Anna, where she is doing vocal warm-ups, and Anna, once again, tries to persuade Chuck to consider joining, making Chuck picture himself and Anna together in Glee Club. Chuck thinks that he should practice before considering, and Anna declares that she would help him. On the stage, Chuck performs Fluorescent Adolescent, where it turns to him performing it in the choir room, and everyone cheers, warmly introducing him to glee club. In Principal Figgins' office, Claira Kingston's parents are shown as Principal Figgins reveals their daughter's consequences for her behavior: throwing a book at her math teacher and spitting in her face. Although Claira objects to this statement, and says that the teacher threw a book at her, her parents know she isn't telling the truth. Claira is grounded, as a result, and her parents realize her changes and her attitude, wondering what happened to the daughter they used to have. Claira states that that "girl" is long gone and leaves the office. Meanwhile, a girl, Addison, auditions for New Directions, same spot, same place as Chuck auditioned, and performed Black and Gold, and next was Charlie Holden, who auditioned with For the First Time, by the Script. The two were both given a round of applause for their performances, especially Elizabeth, who seemed intrigued in Charlie's performance more. In the teacher's lounge, Emma and Mr. Schuester, where he proudly states that the kids are great singers and it feels like the old days with the alumni. Meanwhile, Coach Beiste makes an appearance, where they greet her and she asks how well is the club going, and he seems pretty confident about the year. Later on, A.J. catched up with Rick at his locker, and asked if he'd want to be his partner for his science project, but Rick denies sadly when he already has another partner, Daniel Mick, who walks to the both of them. This disappointed A.J., who walked away saying bye to the both of them, and seemed very angry about it, sparking jealousy over the fact that he wanted to get closer to Rick. In the choir room, Elizabeth performs a duet with Addison, a mash-up of Super Bass/Fly, and as they finished performed, everyone gave a round of applause for their performance, in awe. Addison and Elizabeth gave each other a high five, developing a sort of friendship. In the science class, the teacher shows everyone what a piece of dead skin looks like when looked at clearly in a microscope, everyone seemed to be disgusted. But A.J. didn't pay attention as he set his eyes on Rick and Daniel out of jealousy. Jacob Ben Israel, his science partner, tried to get his attention, but annoyed him as a result, but A.J. retaliates negatively. But when Daniel realizes that A.J. likes Rick, Daniel feels mutual about it, and Daniel seems torn. Rick also felt wanting to work with A.J., wanting to get to know him better, and is also torn. At the end of the episode, it becomes clear to both Chuck and Anna that they both have feelings for each other, as they admit it in the episode. They first kiss each other, and they perform a duet together, You Don't Bring Me Flowers, although not relating to their relationship. In the end, they once again kiss, showing their newfound relationship. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Marg Helgenberger as Mrs. Alice Kingston *Bart Johnson as Mr. Thomas Kingston *Dot-Marie Jones as Sheldon Beiste *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Co-Stars *Mary Jo Catlett as Science Teacher *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Category:Season One Episode Category:Episode